1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to transportable carrying cases for toiletries, cosmetics, personal hygiene and other personal articles and clothing, and more particularly to a transportable carrying case for use therewith in both wet and dry environments.
2. Background of the Invention
The use of portable carrying cases for transporting toiletry, personal hygiene and other personal articles and clothing is well known in the related art. In general such portable carrying cases are designed to accommodate a random selection of toiletry or other personal hygiene items such as shampoos and conditioners, hair treatments, deodorants, shaving cream and razors, toothbrushes, toothpastes, soaps, lotions, spray containers, deodorants, and other tonics and preparations. Additionally, some portable carrying cases are known for carrying damp items resulting from use of the above-described articles, including gym clothing, towels, toiletry or other personal hygiene items, or other articles that have been exposed to a damp or wet environment but which must be transported without benefit of on-site laundering or drying before transport. Often, those portable carrying cases may provide one or more air vents as the sole means for venting some excess moisture carried and retained within the carrying cage by the damp articles. It is well known that damp environments provide fertile breeding grounds for bacterial and fungal growth , and closed or minimally air-vented containers such as related art cosmetics cases, gym bags, conventional luggage, and portable lockers fail to provide means for positive displacement of excess moisture. Thus, the related art fails to address the long felt but unsolved need to separate wet or damp items from dry items, or to allow wet or damp items to drain a residual liquid away from the other items.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a portable carrying case for accommodating transport of the type of articles described above, among others, especially when the articles have been dampened through use, and moreover, it is desirable to remove the dampened items from the wet environment to a dry environment in a secure case as may be used during transport between, for example, home and gymnasium. Related art carrying cases further fail to provide means for allowing expansion to accommodate an overload, within a secured carrying case, while also allowing for positive draining.
The present invention is a carrying case having a main body portion including a base with a perforate floor, a bottom portion having an imperforate floor adapted to receive in nesting relationship the base of the main body portion, the perforate floor spaced above the imperforate floor to define a reservoir therebetween for receiving drainage through the perforate floor. A lid is removably affixed to the top opening of the main body portion by a handle secured for articulation to the main body portion, the handle including a gripping device for gripping one of a plurality of securement points provided on the lid, for securing the lid in a closed configuration in one of a plurality of telescoped positions relative to the top opening when the handle is articulated to a secured position.